I am inside you
by Kattebutt
Summary: If Integras life is in danger, what will Alucard do when he is not allowed to bite her? And will Integra be able to control the great powers within her body? AxI..


**Summary: **If Integras life is in danger, what will Alucard do when he is not allowed to bite her? And will Integra be able to control the great powers within her body? AxI… Again sorry. :S 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Of course, my master."

"And what exactly makes this a good idea?"

"Because it's good training for you. It's better than a shooting range, right?"

"Yeah I get that, but **why** on earth do only have a sword then?!"

"You're a knight right?"

"Yes, but..."

"Well then there should be no problem. As a knight you should be able to slaughter a whole **army** of ghouls, only with one sword. Now you got the chance to prove it."

She growled.

"Also, Walter is repairing your gun and then you have no other weapons unless you use your sword. A forest filled and an army of ghouls? There can't be a better way for you to practise."

"Very well. Here we go!"

And then Integra and her servant jumped into the crowd of ghouls that had surrounded them. It was strange ghouls. Not all of the ghouls were using guns. Some of them were using other weapons such as knifes, katanas and spears. Even though they were ghouls, they very difficult to kill. They were faster and stronger than normal ghouls which made them more dangerous. They were also good at fighting and to kill these ghouls took twice the time as a normal ghoul.

It was difficult for Alucard to protect Integra and he had to be confident with her fighting skills. He knew she was a good fighter, but were she good enough? He wasn't sure that it was a good idea to let her go fighting, a whole army of ghouls only with a sword, either.

"_But she seems confident._" he thought as he looked at her while shooting a huge hole in a ghoul in front of him.

Suddenly a ghoul came jumping in front of Integra and Alucard reacted. He quickly took the Jackal and the Casull and shot two big holes in the charging creature. One in the head and one in the stomach.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT??! I SAW IT COME AND I ALREADY HAD MY SWORD POINTED AGAINST IT!" she yelled.

"Sorry Master I couldn't help myself. Im here to protect you and so I do." he said loudly.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE RIGHT I CAN DO IT MYSELF!"

"Fine, fine. I'll do that, but don't blame me if you get stabbed by a sword."

"I would do that anyway."

"Heh of course, I know." he said and turned around and shot another two ghouls.

Integra rolled her eyes.

"_He just knows everything, right..._" she thought with a sigh.

"_Indeed!"_

"_ALUCARD._"

"_Ok I'll stop._"

--------------------

Time passed and they were almost done killing all the ghouls. They knew that these special ghouls would not die if the host vampire was killed and the ghouls kept protecting him. It would be a waste of time, trying to kill the vampire. It was better to kill the army first.

"Well it seems there's only the vampire back now."

"No wait a sec im not done yet."

"As a vampire you're slow!" she laughed.

"_Can you take the vampire?_" he asked.

"_I should, so I'll try. How many do you need to kill before you are done?_" she responded.

"_About seven. It won't take long._"

He started to shoot again and three ghouls fell to the ground.

Suddenly a spear came flying in the air behind Integra. Alucard stood a few metres behind of her, heard it and evaded it.

Integra didn't.

She spear stabbed her just under her right lung.

In just a spit second Alucard had turned around and knew what had happened. The vampire had thrown his spear in an attempt kill Alucard, but instead he hit Integra.

Then, in few moments Alucard had dropped his guns and teared the last ghouls and the host vampire apart.

It all happened before Integras knees started to feel heavy, but when Alucard was done she started to fall.

Alucard catched her before she hit the ground and made her stand up again. He kept holding her. She would fall again if he released her. He gently pulled the spear out.

"Doesn't die Master!" he said almost begging, while he threw the spear in the head of a suffering ghoul who wasn't dead yet.

"What will you do? Before we ever went on this mission I told you **not **to bite me whatever happens. And now I say it again: Do **NOT** bite me! Do you understand?"

She looked at him with her icy blue eyes. In his blood red.

"Y-yes Master."

"Im sorry Alucard. I don't know what will happen to the Hellsing organisation when im gone. Goodbye Alucard." she said and closed her eyes.

"**NO MASTER**!" he said loudly

"Too late..."

"No it's not." he said and lied his palms at her temples.

Integra could feel the death rushing through her, like a cold wave rolling inside her and killing her in seconds.

"_You can't do anything Alucard I said you may not bite me, and you won't_."

Alucard closed his eyes tightly and he looked like he was in big pain and he mourned loudly which told that he **was **feeling agonizing pain. His skin became even paler than before. A crimson tear rolled down his chin.

Integra could feel a warm feeling rushing through her body. A comfortable feeling. She felt energy to stand up. The feeling was life. She was alive.

"_What's happening?_" she mentally asked.

No answer.

"What's happening?!" she said loudly.

Still no answer.

"**ALUCARD** YOU DARN VAMPIRE, FOR GODS SAKE TELL WHAT HAVE HAPPENED! I COMMAND YOU TO TELL ME!"

Again no answer.

Integra opened her eyes. She saw Alucard and was shocked at what she saw.

"What happened to you?" she asked and wiped the tear away from his extremely pale face. His face loosened up and he seemed more relaxed. It looked like the pain was gone.

But there still was no answer. Instead Alucard fell to the ground like a ragdoll.

Integra widened her eyes and gasped loudly.

"**ALUCAAAAARD!!**" she screamed as she reached her arm out for him.

She sat down next to her vampire.

"_What happened?_"

She gently let he fingers through her vampires black hair. There was no response.

A noise came from behind her. She turned her head to see what I was. She gasped at what the noise came from.

Another army of ghouls.

She quickly wrapped her arms around Alucards body and stood up. It was easier that she had imagined. She started to run with Alucard in her arms.

"_He's not heavier than a young boy!_" she thought and suddenly her eyes widened. "_WAIT A MINUTE!_"

Her foot hit a big stone and she almost fell. She almost dropped her vampire, too.

"Hng! I won't leave you here!" she said while she started to run again.

A sword came from behind her and she dodged it just in time. It hit a tree. She looked back again. The ghouls were close. Too close.

"ARG it can't carry on like this! I'll get killed!"

"_Integra, let go of me."_

Her eyes widened.

"What? NO!"

"_I said LET GO_."

"And I said NO." she answered.

"_LET GO OF ME!_"

"Im the master and I won't let go!"

"**_LET GO OF ME NOW!!_**" he yelled. It hurt in her head.

"NO!"

"**_NOW!_**"

"FINE!" she said and stopped. She sat down and gently lied Alucards body on the ground. She caressed his hair and kissed his cold lips before she started to run again.

"_What did you do that for!? And why didn't you just drop me?_"

"_This is the last I'll see to you. I'll miss you._"

"_That is ridiculous! Im right here!_"

"_Here, like where?_" she asked and raised an eyebrow.

"_I am inside you._" her vampire answered.

"_Then get out._"

"_I can't_"

"_And why not? I have seen no such thing that you can't do._"

"_I just can't. On the other hand you'll die if did. But I can't_"

"_Nonsense you're the world's most powerful creature! You can do whatever you want!_"

"_LISTEN NOW, I **GAVE **YOU MY LIFE! I CAN'T TAKE IT BACK! I **CAN'T**! NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WANTED TO I CAN'T! I CAN'T, I CAN'T, I CAN'T, **I CAN'T**!_"

Integra stopped.

"_You **gave **me your life?_"

"**Y_ou_**_ are the most powerful creature in the world now! Have you looked in the mirror lately? If you haven't noticed, you have a pair of stunning scarlet red eyes._"

"_WHAT?!_"

"_Oh yes you have and I bet you also got a pair of shiny white fangs in your mouth._" he chuckled.

"_DANM IT! Im not a vampire am I?_"

"_Hmm, I don't really know what to call it... You could just say that im inside you and then you just have **my** powers. But the eyes and the teeth have no explanation._"

"_But what if I want you out of my body?_" she asked the vampire inside her.

"_Then **I **will properly die._" he said calmly.

Integra sighed.

"Then I'll never be able to touch you, to hold you. To look into your eyes." she said and the thought pierced her heart.

"_No, but if you want it, I'll be in your dreams. There, you can touch me, hold me and look into my eyes. And I can do the same._"

She smiled.

"_I'd rather have him in my body forever than die and never see him again._" she thought.

"_Yes wouldn't you?_"

"_I WASN'T TALKING TO YOU._"

"_Hehe I know._"

"But Alucard, I have your powers now don't I?" she asked.

"_Yes._" he answered.

"**All** your powers?"

"_Yes._"

"So I can do those things you could?"

"_Yes_"

She could feel him sigh inside her. She smiled. She could feel how he felt. Right now he was bored. Integra laughed.

"_Why are you laughing?_" he asked.

"Because you are bored and I can feel It." she chuckled.

"_I like your laugh Integra._" he said. She could feel him smile, too.

"Thank you, I don't like yours." she said and laughed again. She could feel him laugh too. But she liked this laugh.

"_UHOH! INTEGRA, do you sense anything?_" Alucard asked her.

"Well why do you...YES I do! I sense... GHOULS!" she answered loudly. "Oh no what am I going to do!? I don't have my sword!"

"_If I were you I would not do like you are doing right now. AND I properly would kill them_."

"But you are not me!" she said.

"_No, but im **in** you. What would you do if you were me and you had no weapons?_" he asked harshly. It was easy to hear that he knew she didn't have much time to answer.

"I would kill them with my bare hands!" she said without thinking about what she said. Her eyes widened. "Ooh no, not that."

"_Ooh yes, THAT._"

"Very well, Alucard. You will guide me, right?" she said.

"_I will._"

"But I still don't know how to use your powers!" she said helplessly.

"_You have an eternity to find out._" he answered cheerful.

"Y-you mean we'll be together forever?!"

"_Forever and ever, my dear Integra._" he answered.

And then she leaped towards the army of ghouls. Ready to fight with her newfound powers and the vampire inside her.

**The end!**


End file.
